Schemers
by CoolCAB
Summary: Casey, Derek, Sam, Emily, and a surprise guest are in detention on a Friday afternoon. Find out who hooks up and who the real schemers are. Oneshot. Life with Derek.


**Schemers**

It was Friday afternoon and the last place Casey wanted to be was detention. The only upside was her boyfriend Sam would be there too. She was just about to walk into the library when she saw her annoying stepbrother Derek walking from the other end of the hall. He walked towards her and stopped in front of the library.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in detention with you for the next three hours," said Casey.

"When you could be spending it sucking face with Sam," said Derek.

Casey thought it was weird that he had said that since that was what got her thrown into detention in the first place.

"After you," said Derek as he opened the door.

Casey walked into the library first and Derek followed. She found her best friend Emily and her new boyfriend Sam sitting at the closest table to the door talking and laughing.

"Hey Em," said Casey.

"Hey Case," said Emily.

"Hey Sweety," said Casey as she sat down across from Sam.

"Hey," Sam said to Derek and Casey.

Derek sat down next to Casey and across from Emily.

"Hey Derek," said Emily, batting her eyelashes.

"Hey," Derek replied quickly.

"So are we the only ones here," asked Casey.

"Not quite." Casey knew that annoying voice. It was Corey Plunkett, the boy who threatened to sue her for a bruised butt.

"Hey Corey," said Derek and he shook his hand. Corey sat on the edge of the table facing Derek and Casey..

"The only way this could get worse would be if my cousin Vicky walked in," said Casey.

Somebody else walked in, but it wasnt Vicky. It was someone Casey actually liked.

"Hey everybody," said Paul, Casey's guidance counselor and computer science teacher.

"Paul, what are you doing here," asked Casey.

"Well, Mrs. West who usually does this is sick," said Paul.

"The wicked witch of the west isn't here. Score," Derek said as he slapped hands with Corey. Derek had a couple of run ins with her in the past. Safe to say he wasn't her favorite person.

"That's enough," said Paul as he glanced at Derek.

"Welcome to detention everybody. We will be spending the next three hours together. I suggest you take that time to think about what you've done. I will be right across the hall if you need me," said Paul. He turned and left.

Casey and Sam looked into each other's eyes and held hands being all lovey dovey.

"So Emily, does this make you as sick as it makes me," said Derek.

"I don't really mind," said Emily.

"Anyone got a barf bag," said Corey.

Derek laughed. "Good one," he said.

"Did you say something Corey," asked Casey.

"Nope," said Corey.

"You're just jealous because a loser like yourself can't get a girlfriend," said Casey.

"Me and Derek are alone, are we losers," said Emily.

"Derek maybe, but that's not what I meant," said Casey.

"It's not gonna last anyway," Derek said under his breath.

"What was that," asked Casey.

"Nothing," Derek said.

"He said it's not gonna last between you two," said Corey.

"What would you know about long lasting relationships. Your longest relationship lasted a week," said Casey.

"I could have a relationship if I wanted to," said Derek.

"Really, What girl could stand to be with you more than a week. I certainly don't know any," said Casey.

"None other than you best friend," said Derek.

"Yeah right, after getting to really know you, she'd drop you."

"Could you stop talking about me like I'm not here," said Emily.

"Sorry Em," said Casey.

"It's ok, I'm used to Derek ignoring me, but not you," she replied.

"You need to forget about him. You could do so much better," said Casey.

"Better than me? Dream on," said Derek, pulling his shirt collar up.

"I know it's hard to believe, but you're not God's gift to women," said Casey.

"You may not think so, but ask your best friend that and I'll bet you'd get a different answer," said Derek.

"I don't think your God's gift, far from it actually," said Emily.

"Ha, Now if you'll excuse me. me and my boyfriend need some alone time," said Casey.

Casey took Sam's hand. They both got up and went to the back of the library.

"Oh my God, you two are so into each other," said Corey. He gets off the table and sits down next to Derek.

"Who," asked Emily.

"It's so obvious, Casey and Derek," said Corey.

"Are you insane, me and Casey? We hate each other," said Derek.

"I've never seen Sam get her that fired up," said Corey.

"That's because they agree on everything," said Derek.

"Hey passion is passion and you two got it," said Corey.

He got up and walked away. Emily and Derek couldn't exactly see where he went.

"Do you believe that guy," asked Derek.

"Actually," said Emily, her voice trailing off.

"You do. You think I have a thing for Casey," said Derek.

"Well you guys do fight a lot, passionate fights and opposites do attract," said Emily.

"Has the crack you took this morning just now kicking in? I don't like Casey. I wish she'd never moved in to my house," said Derek.

"Whatever you say," said Emily.

"I mean it. Em." He had to show her he had no feelings for Casey.

After a few seconds of silence, he said "Would you like to go out sometime?"

"Um. Let me think, No," said Emily.

"Are you saying no to the Derek Venturi?"

"I'm not gonna go out with you just so you can prove to yourself you don't like Casey. I want you to go out with me because you like me," said Emily.

"Oh," was all Derek could say.

"Come to think of it, why don't you like me?"

"I like you, just not that way," said Derek.

"What way, the way you like Casey," said Emily.

"I didn't say that," said Derek.

"But that's what you meant," said Emily.

"It's just that I like girls who are a challenge," said Derek.

"Right, You wouldn't want to date a girl who actually likes you back. You'd rather go out with someone who hates your guts, like Casey," said Emily.

"She hates me? Does she talk to you about me?" said Derek.

"Oh yeah, that's all any girl who knows you talks about. It's Derek talk 24/7. Don't flatter yourself," said Emily.

"If you like her, just tell her," said Emily.

"For the last time, I don't like Casey. She's my sister," said Derek.

"Stepsister, and do you really think of her as your sister," said Emily.

"I don't think of her, period," said Derek. Even he didn't believe what he just said.

"Yeah sure. If you don't tell her, I will," Emily said. She got up from the table.

"Emily, wait, don't do that," said Derek. He got up too.

"Why not?"

"Because first, it's not true and second Sam would kill me," said Derek.

"That's too bad. Here I go," said Emily. She turned and ran towards the back of the library. Derek ran after her.

"Hey Casey," said Emily.

""What's up," said Casey.

"I have something to tell you," said Emily out of breath.

"What is it," said Casey.

"She wants to play Truth or Dare, but I told her it was a waste of time," said Derek before she could answer.

"Well we have plenty of time to waste," said Casey.

"Should we ask Corey to play," said Sam.

"Why not? Hey Corey," Derek yelled.

"Yeah I heard, I'll play," said Corey, popping out of nowhere.

They all stood in a circle, crowded between two large bookshelves. Sam was to Casey's right and Derek was to his right. Emily was to Derek's right and Corey was between Emily and Casey.

"Ok I'll go first. Derek, truth or dare," said Casey.

"Truth," he replied with confidence. Truth had never been his strong suit, but he knew Casey would give him some heinous dare to do.

"Ok, why are you in detention?"

"Did I say truth, I meant dare," said Derek.

"Too late," said Casey.

"Fine, I was late for math class and Mr. Uptight had a fit," said Derek.

"That's it," said Casey.

"Yeah that's it. Why? What did you expect?"

"Nothing, it's just very boring that's all," said Casey.

"It's my turn, Sam truth or dare," said Derek.

"Dare," said Sam. He was trying to show Casey he was braver than Derek.

"Alright I dare you to kiss Emily on the lips for ten seconds," said Derek.

"Are you serious," asked Sam.

"Deadly serious," said Derek.

Sam looked at Casey.

"Derek, this is stupid," said Casey.

"Hey I had to tell the truth, Sam has to do the dare," said Derek.

"Fine, I'll do it," said Sam.

They start to kiss and Casey can't look. She shoots Derek a dirty look and shakes her head, Derek just smirks. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really seven seconds, Casey pulled them apart.

"Ok that's enough! Who's next," yelled Casey.

"I am," said Sam.

Casey thought he would ask her next.

"Emily," said Sam.

"Yeah," answered Emily. She was caught a little off guard.

"Truth or dare," said Sam.

"Oh, uh truth I guess," said Emily. Telling the truth had never been a problem for her in the past, she thought.

"Does Casey have a crush on someone," asked Sam.

Derek looks at Casey and smiles, she doesn't notice, she looked at Sam mortified.

"What! Are you kidding me? I don't like anyone but you."

"I asked Emily," said Sam. After a minute of silence, Sam said, "Well Emily?"

"Oh no. She hasn't said she likes anyone. All she does is talk about you," she looks at Casey.

"You're all so scared of the truth, it's pathetic," said Corey.

They all ignored him.

"It's my turn, Corey truth or dare?" said Emily.

"Dare," said Corey.

"I dare you to lick the bottom of Derek's shoe right now," said Emily.

"That's the best you got? No problem," said Corey.

Derek takes off his right shoe and hand it to Corey.

"Well, we're waiting," said Emily.

"Alright, don't rush me," said Corey.

He licks his shoe and Casey shrieks in disgust. Everyone looks disgusted except Derek.

"Awesome," Derek yelled. Derek have Corey a high five. Corey gave Derek his shoe back and scratched his tongue and spit.

"Ew," said Casey.

"Ok, my turn. Derek truth or dare," said Corey.

"Truth," said Derek.

"Truth again. What a wimp," said Corey.

"Alright, do you have a crush on anyone in this room," said Corey.

"Are you serious," asked Derek.

"Deadly serious," answered Corey.

"That's the best you could come up with," asked Derek.

"So what's the answer," asked Corey.

"Yeah, what's the answer," asked Sam.

"I can't keep this secret any longer. It's Sam. I love you man," Derek went to hug Sam and Sam pushed him away.

"Not funny," said Sam.

"I'll second that," said Casey.

"Very funny," said Corey.

"You were right before, I should really do a dare," said Derek.

"Alright you can do a dare, but you have to do it, no whining," said Corey.

"Fine, whatever it is, I'll do it," said Derek.

"I dare you to kiss Casey on the lips for ten seconds," said Corey.

"What," yelled Casey.

"I don't think so," said Derek.

"You have to, Remember," said Corey.

"Well I don't have to," said Casey.

"This is the biggest group of chickens I've seen outside of a farm," said Corey.

"Hey nobody calls me chicken," said Derek.

He grabbed Casey by the waist and pulled her towards him. He closed his eyes and put his lips on hers. At first she resisted, but then she gave in. She grabbed his hair and moaned. Sam and Emily looked away.

Derek stopped, backed away, and smirked.

"I'm going to throw up," said Casey.

She wiped her mouth and ran past Derek, almost knocking him over, and ran out of the library. She asked Paul if she could go to the bathroom. Emily followed her.

"Case are you okay," Emily said to the only stall with feet in it.

She flushed the toilet and walked out. "I'm fine, I should really be asking you how you're doing?"

"I'm okay, you were forced to kiss my crush of the last three years, no biggie," said Emily.

"But I do want details," Emily said.

"What?"

"What was it like kissing Derek? From what I saw it looked pretty hot."

"You couldn't be more wrong. It was weird and awkward. I thought about Sam the whole time."

"You did," Emily said. She didn't believe her.

"You're surprised I thought about my boyfriend?"

"No, of course not."

"Well who did you think about when you kissed Sam?"

"You know who I thought of."

"Yeah, why do you like him? Do you like him just because you think he's cute," asked Casey.

"It's not because he's hot. I dont know. I guess because deep down he really is a nice guy, he just doesn't like to show it."

"Maybe we should get back," said Emily.

"How am I going to face Sam," Casey said. She put her head on Emily's shoulder.

"I don't know, that's a tough one," said Emily.

Meanwhile in the library...

"What the hell was that," Sam yelled . He pushed Derek so hard he almost fell on his butt.

"I had to do it," Derek said defensively.

"You could of said no," said Sam.

"I did!"

"Whatever, no one was holding a gun to your head. You had the chance not to stab me in the back and you didn't take it,"

Casey and Emily wallked in Casey walked up to Sam and Sam hugged her.

"Casey, are you okay?." asked Sam.

"I will be. Just keep him away from me," she said, her cheek pressed against his chest.

"Sure whatever you want," he said.

"Well that'll be hard since I live with you," Derek said.

Casey left Sam's embrace and walked up to Derek.

"Listen to me very closely. I'm only going to say this once. You stay away from me. When you see me at school or home, pretend like I don't exist. Don't come near me or talk to me again. Do you understand?"

"Don't flatter yourself, honey. That won't be so hard to do."

Casey turned away and sat down with Sam.

Corey and Derek went to the back of the library.

"So do you have my money," asked Corey.

"For what?"

"For my services. Don't play dumb. You said you would be pay me twenty bucks if I went to detention with you and dared you to kiss Casey," Corey said.

Little did they know someone was listening.

"What," said Emily.

"Hey Em. Nothing, I just..."

"Save it. I heard everything. This was all a scheme to kiss Casey," asked Emily.

"And to think I defended you to Casey, telling her you were a nice guy. She was right. I could do so much better than you. I'm sure she would love to hear about your little plan," said Emily.

"Em, Wait," Derek grabbed her by the wrist. she turned towards him and slapped him in the face.

"I'm telling her." She ran to the front of the library.

"Casey," she yelled.

"What is it," asked Casey.

"Casey don't listen to her," said Derek.

"Don't talk to me. What is it Em," asked Casey.

"Stop," Derek yelled.

"Derek paid me to come to detention with him," said Corey.

"I want my twenty back," said Derek.

"Why would he do that," asked Casey.

"Because he wanted Corey to dare him to kiss you," said Emily.

"So this was a plan to get me to kiss you. Just when I think you couldn't get any lower," said Casey.

"So you lied about getting deterntion," Casey said.

"Yeah," Derek said putting his head down.

"Why did you do this," asked Sam.

"Isn't it obvious," said Corey.

"Zip it," said Casey.

"Yeah why did you do this," said Sam.

"I did it because I knew you wouldn't make the first move. We could fight until we're a hundred years old and you still wouldn't admit that you like me. I needed to ask Corey to dare me because I didn't want you to know that I liked you. I was hoping the kiss would force you to confront your real feelings," said Derek.

"And if it didn't," asked Casey.

"Well then I would have to live my whole life pretending that there's nothing between us."

"You could have just told me you liked me."

"Yeah and have you laugh in my face, I don't think so. It would've made things really weird between us."

"I thought you were above having these feelings," she said.

"No one is above these feelings, not even me," Derek said.

"Maybe we should talk about this in private," said Casey.

"I'm sick of hiding the fact that I like you. I refuse to do it anymore I want everyone to know how I feel and if anyone has a problem with it then that's their problem."

"I've never heard you talk like this before, you're like a completely different person," said Casey.

"I'm pretty good at hiding who I really am. I was hoping that we had that in common. I know you like Sam but I thought maybe deep down inside you liked me just a bit more," said Derek.

"I don't know what to say," said Casey.

"You don't have to say anything," said Derek.

"Yeah you really don't," said Sam.

"You gave me your answer when we kissed," Derek said, ignoring Sam's comment.

"Are you on drugs? You're my stepbrother and the bane of my existence. Do you really think I would like like you. Sam is sweet and caring and honest and you think I would give him up for you," said Casey.

"Uh yeah, that was the plan," said Derek.

"Well sorry to ruin your plans, but you and me---never gonna happen."

"I should have known not to waste my time on a frigid witch like you," said Derek.

"Name calling, that's real mature," said Casey.

"Hey look who you're tallking to," said Sam.

Paul walked in just then and everyone turned their heads at the same time.

"Guys, it's time to go," Paul said, pointing to his watch.

Everyone grabbed their school bags and left, everyone except Derek. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Derek, you okay," asked Paul.

Derek looked up. "Yeah fine," he replied.

"Paul can I talk to him alone," asked Casey.

"Sure, you have five minutes then I want to go home. It's Friday you know."

"Okay," Casey said. Paul left and Casey sat down across from Derek.

"Hey Derek," was the only thing she could think to say to break the ice.

"What," he said looking down at the table.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"About us," she said.

"There is no us, remember," said Derek.

"I was hoping I could change that," Casey said. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him coaxing him to look at her.

"What," he replied confused. He raised his head and looked into her eyes.

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't hate you," she said.

"Could have fooled me," he said.

"I did. You and everybody else. I don't hate you. Far from it actually," she said, tears welling in her eyes.

"What are you tallking about," Derek said. He looked at her like she had two heads.

"Why do you think I went out with Sam in the first place," she said.

"Because you liked him," Derek said.

Casey took a deep breath.

"This is hard to say, but I did it for the same reason you asked Corey to dare you to kiss me."

"You were hoping that going out with Sam would make me jealous, forcing me to admit to you that I liked you," he said.

Casey didn't respond. She lloked down at the table, ashamed that she had used Sam.

"You were scared, just like me to admit your feelings. We were each wishing that the other would say it first," said Derek.

Casey looked up. Derek wiped a tear from her cheek.

"And why do you think I start fights with you at home?"

"Because I annoy the hell out of you?"

"Well yeah, but I also do it so you can put your hands on me."

"Don't you see? I've been scheming longer than you have," Casey said.

"Wow and I thought I was the best," Derek said.

"You are. What you did, paying Corey to dare you to kiss me was really sweet in your own sick way, but the thing is I didn't need to kiss you to know I liked you. I've known it since day one. All I know is you keep me on my toes and I like that feeling."

"What do you mean, on you toes? Kinda like this?"

He lifted her chin and leaned in and kissed her.

"Are you gonna break up with Sam?"

"Not just yet. I dont want him to think I'm leaving him for you. Maybe we should keep this secret for a while, do you mind," Casey asked.

"Nope, I prefer to sneak around. It's more fun that way," he said smirking.

"Hey guys it's time to go," said Paul.

"Okay," said Casey.

She and Derek get up and walk past Paul and into the hallway, holding hands.

"Let's go home," said Derek. Casey looked at him and smiled. He smiled, not smirked, back at her.

Paul turned off the lights and locked the door. He saw them slowly wallking down the hall holding hands.

"I have a feeling we're going to have a lot to talk about on Monday."

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Life with Derek, not now, not ever.**

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I know it was a bit like the breakfast club. I also used some stuff from Dawson's Creek. I just thought it would be interesting to see how these characters would interact in the detention setting. Please review even if you hated it! Imagine that. **


End file.
